jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 29
Season 29 (2012-2013) Jeopardy_Wallpaper_2.png Jeopardy! S29 Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! S29 Video Daily Double Logo.jpg Season changes: * At the start of this season, VITAC acquired its closed captioning sponsorship for Jeopardy!, and its sister show, Wheel of Fortune. * This is the last season to use the 2009-2013 set. * The opening credits have changed to a circle zooming out and showing the categories, and the dollar figures from the Jeopardy! and Double Jeopardy! round segments forming the Jeopardy! logo on a blue background with burgundy to violet wall, and black floor on it. And then, it wipes away to reveal the 2009-2013 set. * This is the last season, in which the sliding doors behind Alex Trebek's podium were used on the Jeopardy! set. Starting in Season 30, the sliding doors are out, and the ramp behind the game board is in. This season: * Season 29 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 17, 2012. * At the beginning of the season, Alex Trebek announces special online contestant tests for viewers in Cleveland and Cincinnati markets. * On the February 7, 2013, episode, all three contestants have zero dollars at the end of the game; the third known instance of this happening, and the first instance of it happening in a tournament semi-final game. * The Tournament of Champions was held right after the Teen Tournament. * On the July 31, 2013, episode, Skyler Hornback sets the all-time Kids Week record of $66,600. At the time, this was also the third highest one-day record behind Ken Jennings and Roger Craig. * On the September 27, 2012 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Erica and Katie. * On the October 1, 2012 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Joanna and Rochelle. * On the October 5, 2012 episode, three males play for the first time this season, this is the first all-male game since May 17, 2012 Mike and Jeff. * On the October 9, 2012 episode, three females play for the first time this season, this is the first all-female game since July 9, 2012 Martha and Amanda. * On the October 15, 2012 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Ricky and John. * On the October 17, 2012 episode, three females play for the second time this season Jan and Meredith. * On the October 26, 2012 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Tori and Meredith. * On the November 28, 2012 episode, three males play for the second time this season Jason and Todd. * On the December 17 and 21, 2012 episodes, there are two female contestants and one male contestant, this is the first time this season that a male champion plays against two female challengers twice in a row Susan, Theresa, Mike, Chrisanne and Jessica. * On the December 18, 2012 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Kevin and Joe. * On the December 24, 2012 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant if Kris is a female. * On the January 4, 2013 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Michelle and Allison. * On the January 14 and 18, 2013 episodes, there are two male contestants and one female contestant, this is the first time this season that a female challenger plays against two male challengers twice in a row Scott, Tim, Helen, Patrick and Eric. * On the January 17, 2013 episode, three females play for the third time this season Helen and Diva. * On the January 28, 2013 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Heather and Kristin. * On the March 20, 2013 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Jonathan and Jeff. * On the March 22, 2013 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Rachel and Mary-Jo. * On the March 25, 2013 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Tom and Tyson. * On the March 27, 2013 episode, three males play for the third time this season Tom and Ryan. * On the April 1, 2013 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Jim and Alex. * On the April 9, 2013 episode, three males play for the fourth time this season Ryan and Adam. * On the April 16, 2013 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Jamey and Gary. * On the April 22, 2013 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Michael and Richard. * On the April 30 and May 3, 2013 episodes, three males play for the fifth and sixth times this season, this is the first time this season that three males play twice in a row David, Kinu, John, Mark and Jerald. * On the May 27 and 31, 2013 episodes, three males play for the seventh and eighth times this season, this is the second time this season that three males play twice in a row Chris, Tobias, Sam, Benjamin and Kirk. * On the June 14, 2013 episode, three males play for the ninth time this season John and Eric. * On the June 19, 2013 episode, three males play for the tenth time this season Henry and Ravi. * On the June 25, 2013 episode, three males play for the eleventh time this season Padraic and John. * On the July 1, 2013 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant. Ben and Jacob. * On the July 10, 2013 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Stacie and Beth. * On the July 12, 2013 episode, three males play for the twelfth time this season Toby and Ken. * On the July 18, 2013 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Matthew and Berek. * On the July 19, 2013 episode, three males play for the thirteenth time this season if Cal is a male. * On the August 2, 2013 episode during Kids Week, two middle-aged girls and one middle-aged boy play Holly and Xan. * Just like in Season 26, there are no road shows to tape. All 230 half-hour episodes are taped in Culver City. * Season 29 of Jeopardy! wraps up on August 2, 2013, which also marks the last appearance of the 2009-2013 set. * Summer reruns, with replacement fee plugs, air from August 5, 2013 until the Friday before the next season premieres. Reruns later air on weekends from 2013-2014. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline